The Ned10 Christmas Special
The Ned10 Christmas Special the 2nd Ned10: UA special and the 16 and a half episode of season 2 Ned was walking with a wagon full of boxes while walking in the snow trying to get home in time to hide all the presents and get them wrapped in time for Christmas which was only 2 days away once Ned got back to the house he went to his room to wrap the presents and hide them Ned: well 6 hours of shopping better get these wrapped ok I better make a pile one for Rath’s presents one for Emma’s presents one for Pred’s presents one for Ray the pile for will and lastly the pile for Bailey. After wrapping all the presents he had o chose where to hide them he looked all over the house just looking for a spot not being used. Ned: well I could just hide them under my bed but that’s too obvious maybe I could hide it in Bailey’s room no that’s a terrible idea ughh this is hard. Then Ned had an idea and this time it wasn’t completely stupid seriously ever since they went to the future Ned has gotten dumb well anyways back to the story. Ned: I’ll hide it in my sock drawer no one ever looks in there no one wants to smell my socks Then Ned shoved all the presents in his sock drawer and that drawer is huge it could fit a small husky so it could hold 15 presents with a little effort Ned: There hmm baileys home Ned: Oh no the receipt is still out there along with the wrapping paper. Wait I got it *slaps Ultimatrix* Clockwork: Clockwork I’ll just pause time and get the stuff Ned: what the my Ultimatrix timed out already Bailey: Hello I’m home Ned: Oh no Ned ran to the main room as fast as XLR8 and hid the stuff that gave away the surprise Bailey: I might actually do something useful for once Ned has been really busy lately I’ll clean his sock drawer for him and then his room won’t stink Ned: oh no I hope I didn’t just hear that Ned ran to his room and the door was open and Bailey was almost to his sock drawer and Ned leaped and landed on bailey and told her I can clean my own drawer bailey and bailey got up and said ok in a weird voice. Ned: so bailey what do you want to do while waiting for Rath Emma Pred and Ray? Bailey: well I was going to clean you’re drawer but you don’t want me too for some reason Ned: well tomorrow is Christmas Eve Bailey: yeah Ned: yup Ned and Bailey’s Lips were just about to meet then Pred ran in yelling I’M HOME Ned Bailey: Oh umm hey Pred Pred: we’re you guys about to make out Ned: yeah kind of Pred: sorry I’ll leave if you want Ned: no it’s ok so have you seen Emma and Rath? Pred: no I haven’t since this morning. Ned: so how was work? Pred: other than having to work right before Christmas Eve terrible Ned: How the heck can they make you work 2 days before a holiday Pred: who knows? Bailey: where the heck are they? Ned: Who? Bailey: oh I invited some of my friends back from when I was in Middle School Ned Pred: Are they Hot? Bailey: *punches Ned and Pred* Ned Pred: Owwww Pred: what was that for I’m not dating anyone? Bailey: well a pony dating a human is weird and that wasn’t even funny Pred: who said it was supposed to be Ned: well I’m going to check on my order Bailey: what order Ned: O_O crap Bailey: Ned what are you talking about? Then bailey chased Ned around for a couple hours. Pred: umm guys Emma Rath and Ray are here Ned: oh nice Bailey: *tramples Ned* you’re going to tell me what you ordered or I’ll beat you up. Ned: what if I do tell you? Bailey: Nothing Ned: how about you make out with me Then the Doorbell rang and Will barged in saying hello guys Bailey: fine but only because Pred interrupted us oh hey Will Ned: I ordered you’re birthday present early Yeah Hi Will Bailey: oh that’s so sweet *kisses Ned* Ned: awww yeah. Pred:* whispering* lucky oh hi Will Emma: *punches Pred* hi Will Pred: ouch seriously why am I getting punched so many times today Rath: I DON’T KNOW MR MOO COW!!!!!! HI BOB. Everyone Gave Rath a weird look 2 Days Later Ned and Bailey we’re sitting next to the fire Rath and Emma watching Christmas specials Pred was hitting on Baileys Friends ray wondering why he’s barely in this special probably because The Real Ned AKA Brandon forgot to write him in and will was being an idiot Ray: Hey!!! Then everyone opened presents and had a good holiday season The En WAIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ned: I almost forgot the Christmas hmmm I forgot ok go back to the closing The End